Aftermath of the War
by reminiscencing
Summary: After the defeat of Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter became the head of the Auror department. It was a previlege for him, but what will Harry do when he finds out that his hands are tied in certain matters? Matters that are causing deaths to Muggles and Mudbloods. Will he revolt, or will he let the Wizarding World stay as it is?
1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean? The Malfoys are part of the Death Eaters and have done many, many things for him. How can you let them in the Ministry, Kingsley?"

Kingsley looked at Harry, a bit exasperated, but calmly replied, "Like I've said before, Harry, they are sorry for what they did. I know you don't like them, and I know that you've argued against them even being allowed to live in their manor. It's obvious that they were part of Voldemort's Army, but they didn't have a choice. Our Law states that we can't convict people for something they were forced to do. That's just how it is, Harry."

Harry knew that Kingsley wouldn't listen to his complaints, but he wasn't about to give up. The boy who lived was persistent, there was no doubting that.

"Listen, Kingsley. I know that you are aware of what's best for the Wizarding World. However, you must reconsider. You are putting Draco Malfoy into the Aurors department. I am aware that he's passed all the tests, but he's a known death eater. We have still not rounded up all of them, and some of them are still a threat to security. Letting Draco in is a big security risk to the mission, we can not afford letting the Death Eaters know who our mole in their camp is. It would be dangerous, and reckless of us to do so, and would endanger the life of a very brave person. Please understand my concern."

Kingsley tapped his fingers on the desk, for as long as he could get away with it. Gathering his breath, Kingsley began in a resigned voice, "Lucius Malfoy will take us to the Wizengamot if we discriminate against his son, Harry. If that's not enough, it'll defame the name of this organisation. I can't have that, not at all. You may be head of the Aurors, but I have the final say around here. The Daily Prophet will have a field day if we do not hire the Malfoy kid. He's done extremely well on the Auror tests, and is easily the best candidate. We are hiring him, that is final."

"But…"

"No buts, that is an order. Now go and send him an Owl to give him the good news."

Angry, but composed, Harry replied, "All right, Kingsley, whatever you say."

With that, Harry left the room and was immediately greeted by his best friend, Ronald Weasley, who accosted him with the words, "Tell me that Kingsley won't make that slimeball work here."

Harry's eyes conveyed what the conversation had been to Ron, who took one look at them and said, "Damn him. Why does he have to side with the Malfoys? They're bloody death Eaters."

"Ron," said a female voice, "It's not very nice to curse someone. I, for one, think Kingsley is absolutely right. Malfoy might have just changed by now, you can't always judge a person by how they were in the past. I mean, we've all made mistakes."

"Hermione, you know that boy's mistakes are nothing like ours. He killed Dumbledore."

"Nonsense, Dumbledore died on his own terms. And Malfoy wasn't going to kill him."

"What about Bill then? That," said Ron, uttering a word that made Hermione gasp, "boy is responsible for his state. The Death Eaters wouldn't have got in, if hadn't brought them inside. Or are you saying he was right?"

Hermione had an expression on her face, which reminded Harry of Kingsley's just moments earlier. Before she could reply, Harry interjected, "Listen, maybe you two should stop bickering. He's going to be working here soon, and we're going to have to stand him, might as well not fight among ourselves too."

"Do you think she likes him?" asked Ron, in a whisper.

"What, are you crazy?"

Ron looked unmoved at this accusation, and Hermione begun remonstrating on how rude it was to talk in whispers when a third person was there. Feeling a bit better around his friends, he went up to the Owlery with them to post the letter to Malfoy, and to inform him that he had been accepted as an Auror in the Ministry."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:- Thanks for the solitary review and the solitary follower. It was a nice gesture and appreciated. I'll try to update quicker from now on as well.

Draco Malfoy was reading "Hogwarts, a History" , in Malfoy Manor, when he recieved the owl. It was not that it was unexpected, by all accounts, he was the best in the trials. What was a bit interesting was that Potter had signed the order. Draco smirked smugly at the thought of how Potter must have resisted, but been overruled. He knew that Potter probably thought he was a death Eater, and that Weasel boy and Granger probably did too. However, he had not looked back since the War. The Death Eaters were done, and the few pockets of resistance were hardly going to cause any major problems. Thus, it would be foolish to back the losing side, and he had decided to join the aurors.

At that moment, **Narcissa Malfoy, **walked into the room. Her blonde hair had whitened over the past few years, and quite a few wrinkles had appeared on her skin. It was if she had grown 5-10 years in the last few months. In a loud, but caring voice, she said, "Draco, what are you doing there?"

"Mother," Draco began in a drawling voice, "The Aurors department just sent me my letter."

"But-But that means-"

"Yes, mother, I'm now an Auror."

Narcissa beamed with pleasure and replied, "But we must have a party. My little Draco, an auror, what an honour. I knew you'd be a great person one day, Draco."

Blushing, and slightly embarrassed, Draco replied, "Mom, I'm just a Junior Auror. Dad's had a lot bigger posts."

"Your Dad was never an Auror though. I still can't believe it. We must have a little function to celebrate, when do you join?"

"I haven't read it that far, but... hang on, it says I have to join tomorrow."

"But I haven't even had you for a month, I mean, that's just too soon. But I'll see to it that we can have a function today. Dobby! Oh wait, I mean, Rupert!"

A small house elf appeared, in much better condition that Dobby had ever been. Since the end of the war, the Malfoys had taken great care to treat those that worked for them well; it seemed that they had finally changed for the better.

"Rupert, you must prepare a good meal today, with dessert too. We're to have guests over. Let's see, I'll send these invites out to the Notts, the Zabinis, maybe, the Goyle's?"

While Draco loved attention, this was getting far too much for a simple post. He wanted more, he wanted success. This was just a small climb towards success, and it didn't mean as much to him.

"Mom, please, it's just a small post, no need for a party. I'm too tired anyways."

As always, Narcissa relented on her son's insistence, but still managed to get a good dinner ready for her little son. She really did love him dearly. Unbeknownst to Draco, what Snape had said was true. It was his mom that was the reason that Dumbledore had not been killed by him, that he had been spared that torture.

But as he lay in bed that night, he wondered whether he'd have to kill someone. Would he be able to?

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

On the other side of London, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were discussing how best to keep Malfoy away from important missions. Surprisingly, it was Ron who gave Harry the idea of assigning Malfoy to the many robberies and armed thefts that had started occuring. They were definitely not related to the Death Eaters, but it was obvious that in these times of trouble, some opportunistic trouble makers had decided to take advantage. It would be useful for Malfoy to focus on that, and it would also reduce one of the many problems of security now plaguing the Wizarding World.

Hermione walked in, at that moment, with boxes of Pizza in her hand.

"What's that?"

Hermione looked a bit amazed at Ron's ignorance but said, "These are Pizzas, Ron. They're very delicious, but you don't have them in the Wizarding World. I've got us two boxes, should be enough for the three of us. So what've you been upto?"

"Nothing much," said Ron. He looked sharply at Harry, reminding him of their promise not to tell Hermione about their plans for Malfoy. He did not want her to interfere, nor did he want to hear her remonstrances on the topic.

"Well then, let's dig in," said Ron, knowing Hermione was looking at him suspiciously. Hermione cut out the slices, and the rest of the meal was spent with Ron talking about how good it was, and how he thought the Wizarding World should adopt the dish. It was all in all, another night for the Trio, staying together in a house of their own.


End file.
